


When Love is a Gun

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU - American Civil War, Hiatus, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Prostitution, Rape, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: I’ve set this fic in 1861-1865, the time of the American civil war. Here’s the situation; The north and south are engaged in battles around America, hurting any civilians to take their supplies for their armies, oppressing many young newlyweds. Whorehouses are even more popular around this time, as all American men are involved in the war, and could die, or are going out on business to help those who fight. Many men are far away from home, so a little female ‘company’ is desirable, even if it costs money. However, owners of whorehouses are getting increasingly short on women as some of theirs keep ending up pregnant and leaving, causing them to seek other people for prostitution…  And so, our story begins… GokuxVegeta, HIATUS





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> When love is a gun
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Bad title, Vegeta as an uke, and a whore, degradation of Vegeta, yaoi, lemon, swearing, GokuxVegeta later on…etc
> 
> Disclaimer: LOL, Do I even need one? *points to name that does not say ‘Akira Toriyama’, ‘Ocean’, ‘FUNimation’, or any other the many other companies that own rights to the awesome show* Not mine…sadly =(
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> I’ve set this fic in 1861-1865, the time of the American civil war. Here’s the situation; The north and south are engaged in battles around America, hurting any civilians to take their supplies for their armies, oppressing many young newlyweds. Whorehouses are even more popular around this time, as all American men are involved in the war, and could die, or are going out on business to help those who fight. Many men are far away from home, so a little female ‘company’ is desirable, even if it costs money. However, owners of whorehouses are getting increasingly short on women as some of theirs keep ending up pregnant and leaving, causing them to seek other people for prostitution…
> 
> And so, our story begins…

Loud drunken howlings were carried through the wind as ragged brawling men scuffled inside of a building, fighting over a young girl dressed in nothing but a slightly see-through white dress, that was cut low around her breasts, and flowed down to her knees, as she stood silently, tears streaming down her face. Her long black hair was in knots and tatters, a large bruise forming on her right wrist and above her left eye, her gentle blue eyes showing her pain. She was sick and tired of being the object of this man’s lust; this old, cruel man, with eyes of a dark green, and hair of a flowing brown, watching as the owner of the brothel slapped him around for trying to mistreat her.  
  
It was the first time he had been able to try and use her to please himself, and he had gone berserk as soon as they were in the room alone, trying to hurt her and make her leave with him behind her Master’s back. Needlessly to say, the keeper was very very angry with him, and consequently, was beating him harshly, so angry that it seemed like he would beat him to death.  
  
As the pained cries from within the large manor grew louder, a tall figure appeared on the horizon, a basket on one arm, and a cloak around the neck which sailed in the wind as the figure surveyed the large house, clutching a piece of paper. After a short while, the figure seemed to agree on something to itself, and slowly began to walk closer, silent, hoping not to get noticed by anyone inside, anxiously laying the basket beside the door, taking another look in it, laying the paper inside, underneath a bundle, before scurrying off hurriedly, crying.  
  
A short gust of wind blew and rocked the basket, causing a soft wailing sound to emit from it, a tattered blue blanket lifting out and sailing into the air, only to be caught in the branches of a nearby tree, black and withered from age, the blanket flapping around in its sharp prison, almost looking like a flag silhouetted against the moon. Inside the crudely-made carrier, a young male baby cried, its wails getting louder and sounding even more terrified as the cold windy night dragged on, nobody noticing the make-shift crib as they left the manor, some being too preoccupied or uncaring of anything but getting home to notice such a small thing.  
  
It wasn’t until mid-morning the very next day that anyone who resided in the large mansion found the small baby, pale, shivering and hungry as the young black haired girl took him into the house, wrapping him up and feeding him some milk. The other ladies of the house came down to smile and coo at him, all of them finding him absolutely adorable, all wanting to keep him. Eventually, the girl knew that she had to take him to see the ‘Master’, who – after a long time to think – decided that it was alright for him to stay.  
  
But, on two conditions.  
  
Firstly that the baby would not upset the customers…  
  
…And secondly that he would have to earn a living at the house too, on his eighteenth birthday…


	2. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When love is a gun
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Bad title, Vegeta as an uke, and a whore, degradation of Vegeta, yaoi, lemon, swearing, GokuxVegeta later on…etc
> 
> Disclaimer: LOL, Do I even need one? *points to name that does not say ‘Akira Toriyama’, ‘Ocean’, ‘FUNimation’, or any other the many other companies that own rights to the awesome show* Not mine…sadly =(
> 
> Chapter rating: PG

Sunlight dawned upon a new day, shining through the tall glass windows of an old mansion that seemed to be the property of a very rich family, the strong rays glowing through a particular bedroom window, hitting the pillow of a young boy, his features soft in sleep, his arms holding the blanket close to his body, snoring softly, even as his bedroom door opened, and a woman in her thirties came in, looking nervously at him, her eyes full of tears.  
  
She had looked after this boy for a long time, even though he was not her own, and she had come to love and treasure him more than anything else in the world. He had lived there for too long, and secretly, she had hoped he would have left the house by now. The young boy was only of seventeen years of age, and she knew that a whorehouse was no place to bring him up, but she had limited choices, and had almost begged the keeper to let him stay, even though it had been rather easy.  
  
She sighed gently as she looked upon his innocent features, knowing that appearances were deceptive, but not caring, still thinking of him as a sweet young child, even though he was not that young anymore. She tried to keep her tears in as she remembered it was to be his eighteenth birthday next week, remembering the promise she had made to the previous owner, regretting it. The owner had died two years ago, though what from, she didn’t know, and since, his son had taken over the business, making the girls inside feel unsafe, uncaring of how they were treated, so much unlike his father.  
  
Her hands went to her chest, bowing her head sadly as she thought of the owner’s father, feeling upset even further at the knowledge that he was dead. Every time she had gotten into trouble, he had been there to protect her, to put the customers in line; in fact, it had been whenever any of the ladies were in peril. But his son was not like that. The great man’s son treated them all like dirt.  
  
One of her best friends had gotten killed a few days ago, and it was still such a big shock to her, though her friends here had ended up dying a few times…from diseases, or because of untreatable bodily illnesses… But this was different. No one could have helped any of her other friends…but this friend could have been saved…should have been saved. Her last customer had brought a knife with him, and had tried to kill her when they were alone, but she managed to flee the room, injured and bleeding, only to be struck down and stabbed in the back.  
  
And the new owner hadn’t done a thing to stop it.  
  
He’d just laughed, and let the guy go.  
  
No one felt safe here anymore.  
  
She held back her tears as she saw the young man stir, watching him as he woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he looked around, noticing her after a moment or two, smiling slightly as he yawned and stretched, pushing his long hair out of his face to let it fall gracefully around his shoulders. He had always been a beautiful child…long black hair…dark playful eyes…a small wicked smile… But now, as a man, he seemed so much more handsome than ever before, maybe because he was older, but she really didn’t know. She watched as he rubbed his eyes, then gave her a lopsided smirk.  
  
“Morning Ayumi…” His low tenured voice spoke, as he gracefully slipped from the covers and dressed, not shy about being naked in front of her. After all, she was like a mother to him, and he had seen her naked on more than one occasion, when she bathed him, or when she had just been with a customer and had wanted to check on him. Despite the bad news she was meant to give him, she gave a smile to him in return, waiting for him to get fully dressed before hugging him tightly.  
  
“Good morning, Vegeta.” She smiled as he hugged her back, then gently stroked his soft hair, inhaling his smell to comfort herself. She had decided that she would tell him what was to be expected of him before his birthday came, so that he could leave, or find a way to bargain with the new Master – though she doubted that would be possible – or just _something_ so his fate would not be like hers. But now, as they hugged and held each other, her stroking his hair, she knew she couldn’t do it. She didn’t want him to leave, but she didn’t want him to stay here and suffer her fate because of herself… He was only young…he didn’t have anywhere else to go; she couldn’t just send him off somewhere! But she couldn’t just break his smile by telling him about this!!  
  
She didn’t know what to do…  
  
“…Ayumi…?” His voice broke her thoughts as she looked up at his face, awaiting what he had to say. There was a very small crimson blush over his cheeks, which was puzzling to her as he finished his sentence. “Can you let me go now? We’ve been hugging for five minutes and I need to relieve myself…” Instantly, she unwound her arms from him and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Never change…” She whispered, almost as a plea, and almost like a prayer, watching him leave his room to go to the bathroom, before slipping out of the bedroom door to get some food. She felt awful at her inability to help him, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying not to break down completely, when a blonde woman spotted her, walking over and wrapping her arms around her, letting her head rest on her shoulder. “…Ran Fuan…?”  
  
Ran Fuan was a young girl, about the age of twenty, with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes. She hadn’t been here very long, but her parents had thrown her out because there were too many men who wanted to marry her, and she wouldn’t choose, insisting that she was in love with a man already, and that she would marry him and no one else. After finding out that this man was married, her father threw her out in disgrace, disgusted because she had intended to split them up, leaving her with nowhere to go.  
  
Frieza had taken her in after…  
  
“Sssh Aymui…I’m here…” The young lady soothed, hugging her closer. “What’s wrong?” Ayumi shook her head sadly, clinging to her sadly, saying nothing. The blonde understood that now was no the time for words, now was the time for comfort; words would come later. “Let’s go to your room; you don’t want anyone to see you like this…” Gently, she was steered into her room, just as Vegeta walked past heading towards his breakfast.  
  
 _Where did Ayumi go?_ The small male wondered, not noticing that he had just passed her and Ran Fuan on the way, pulling his old blue shirt over his torso more, having decided much earlier in his life that he preferred to wear it open, exposing his chest. Crossing down a corridor to the right that passed the Master’s room, he smiled in at Frieza as he walked past, completely unaware of the situation going on, and got a knowing smirk in return, not even seeing it because he had passed the door.   
  
Looking around the building for a short while, he spotted Seripa – a short-haired teen a few years older than him – and walked quickly up to her, smiling, knowing she couldn’t resist him when he smiled, knowing that she thought he was adorable, and though that wasn’t what he was aiming for, it was good enough to get what he wanted this time.  
  
“Hey, have you seen Ayumi today?” He asked politely, smiling at her with a gentle, yet playful look in his dark eyes, making her smile in return. She paused for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, then shook her head.   
  
“Sorry kid, I haven’t seen her at all today…” Seripa spotted another girl over the other side of the corridor that was brushing her long brown hair and waved over at her. “Hey, come here a second!” It seemed that the slightly older of the two women rolled her eyes as she walked to them, an eyebrow raised. “Have you seen Ayumi yet today, Retasu?” The brown-haired girl shook her head and looked over Vegeta a few times.  
  
“Why don’t you go and get some food while there is some left, Vegeta? You look so hungry…” Gratefully, the male nodded and walked to the kitchen, saying hello to the person who cooked, collecting some bread and milk, sitting down to eat them quietly, frowning at how his ‘mother’ had seemed that morning. Something was wrong, he knew it. She never acted like that unless it was something serious…like when her friend had died because a customer had knifed her…   
  
He frowned around his mouthful of bread and looked around the empty kitchen, as if it would give him clues as to the problem at hand. But it wouldn’t, his mind giving him a blank, no matter what he stared at. With a deeper look of confusion on his face, he finished his meal and went in search of Ayumi again, determined to find out what was wrong. She couldn’t hide it from him; she was never able to, because he just got it out of her every time, just like he would now.  
  
As he rounded a corner, he collided into the person he was looking for, both of them hitting the floor, Ayumi looking completely embarrassed as her skirt blew up from the fall, pushing it down hurriedly, looking away. Although they had seen each other naked on plenty of occasions, she still disliked the idea of seeing their intimate areas. After all, she was a whore, and a woman, and he was a man… It wasn’t to say she didn’t trust him, but it just seemed inappropriate, as she had been like a mother to him, and to her, he had been a child… Her cheeks went bright red as he got up, offering her a hand and smiling.  
  
“Ayumi, I found you! What happened? Where did you go?” Her hand found its way into his, and he lifted her up from the floor until she was on her feet, calming down from the embarrassment. Vegeta looked closely at her, as if her appearance would explain where she went or what she had been doing, now more than a little curious about it. She felt nervous under the scrutiny, and looked to the side.  
  
“I just went back into my room, Vegeta…” She began, looking at him carefully, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. “Were you worried?” Waiting for his answer, the woman tried not to laugh; knowing that Vegeta couldn’t answer this question properly, as he was a very proud person and that he just would _not_ say yes. It was rather cute really, the way he acted so tough… The smile slipped from her face when she remembered that a week into the future, and her poor little boy would be a pet for Frieza to do with as he liked…  
  
That thought scared her.  
  
She didn’t know what Frieza had in mind for him, whether he’d be a guard, a chef, another boss… What would he become? There was not much that he could actually do here…there were limited jobs…and there was only one job she knew of that could have as many people doing it as the cold Frieza desired…being a whore…  
  
“Of course I wasn’t worried! I was just wondering…” The male defended, his voice cutting into her thoughts and distracting her away from them, looking at him with a gentle smile, offering her hand to him. He took it in his own and smiled at her, clueless as to what her thoughts were as she led him to Ran Fuan’s room, having asked her to do this earlier, and having gotten an enthusiastic response.  
  
If he was going to be a whore, then he was damn well going to know pleasure before he did it.


	3. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When love is a gun
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Bad title, Vegeta as an uke, and a whore, degradation of Vegeta, yaoi, lemon, swearing, GokuxVegeta later on…etc
> 
> Disclaimer: LOL, Do I even need one? *points to name that does not say ‘Akira Toriyama’, ‘Ocean’, ‘FUNimation’, or any other the many other companies that own rights to the awesome show* Not mine…sadly =(
> 
> Chapter rating: R
> 
> This chapter contains rape.

“…Ayumi…? Why are we going to Ran’s room?” Vegeta asked as they drew nearer, looking at her with a confused expression on his face, not liking being kept in the dark about whatever was going on. She tried to ignore him, and carry on, but he stopped, and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. “Ayumi.” Looking to the side to get away from his piercing gaze, the black-haired woman sighed, unable to glance at him, his hand guiding her face to stare back at his, a concerned look on his face. “What’s going on?” She tried to tear her eyes away again as she spoke.

“Well…Vegeta, I…” She swallowed, not wanting to answer, angry at him for being naïve about his future, and furious with herself for being too weak to tell him, wanting him to be happy. Happy? Ha! He’d have no reason to be happy in a week! “Let go of me!” She cried, struggling and thrashing in his grip, her cry drawing the attention of some of the other whores, Seripa and Retasu rushing down the halls to see what was going on, thinking someone had broken in and was trying to rape Ayumi. When they got there and saw her struggling against him, they didn’t know what to think.

It had always seemed that Vegeta would never try to hurt any of them, especially Ayumi… So what was going on to cause this…?? They didn’t know what to do, torn between their urge to help their friend and the knowledge that Vegeta wasn’t a bad person…

“It’s okay girls, I just want her to tell me something…I won’t do anything bad.” As he spoke, Vegeta’s eyes did not move from Ayumi’s face, a look of grim determination set into his features as he stared at her, going quiet. Seripa and Retasu nodded silently and left them alone, not sure if what they were doing was right, worried for their friend’s safety and Vegeta’s innocence. “Ayumi, tell me.” Her face was a mask of indignant anger as she looked back at him.

“Then let go of me!” She sighed in relief as he let go and turned to face Ran Fuan’s room, looking away from her. “…I think that seeing as you are seventeen…you should…well…” She paused. “Ran Fuan wants to…” He stiffened as he looked at the door.

“To…what exactly…?”

“You two should have sex.” She said clearly, crossing her arms. “I asked Ran Fuan if she would, and she’s more than eager, I don’t see what’s wrong with it.” Her cool blue eyes regarded his black as he seemed like he was about to explode. What from, she couldn’t tell, but it didn’t seem like it was going to be any good kind of explosion…

“Ayumi!!” Vegeta twisted around from the door, looking her in the eyes, looking shocked and appalled by her suggestion. “This isn’t fair! You can’t just expect me to go in there and do that to her!” He grit his teeth as his face went crimson as he stepped away from her, giving her a dirty glare. “I cannot believe you!! Why do you want me bedded??” For a moment, she was silent, saying nothing and looking away, seemingly unable to answer him, her hands holding each other in a tight embrace as she straightened her back and looked at him, annoyed.

“Don’t you look at me like that!” She said through clenched teeth, resisting an urge to hit him for the offending glare, still reluctant to tell him what was going to happen, though it would help him, and explain herself. “Look Vegeta…” The glare slipped off his face and he just stood there, scowling at her. “…Ran Fuan really likes you…I’ve known it since she came here, the way she looks at you and giggles…” Ayumi sighed as Vegeta's expression softened, carrying on, it not necessarily being a lie; Ran Fuan did really like him like that, but that wasn’t the real reason… “And seeing as you are both old enough…and you get along…well…once couldn’t hurt, could it?” Her blue eyes looked into his ebony spheres and he sighed, shaking his head.

“…I just don’t feel for her in that way…” He whispered, looking down at the floor, making it appear that he wanted to crawl into it and die. It was really embarrassing, the way Ayumi was like his mother…and she was practically telling him when to have sex and whom to have sex with… “…I’m not even ready yet…” Vegeta said softly, sincere. He truly just wasn’t ready to do something so…private and intimate with someone, where he’d have to make sure that every part of the way was gentle and not hurt…it was such a huge responsibility… Arms wrapped around him, and he leant into the touch, hugging her back, his face buried in her shoulder, making her realise that while he looked like an adult, it didn’t mean he was one. He was still very much a teenager, and he had yet to feel so confident in himself…he was still naïve, and trying to make him do things before he was ready seemed cruel…though she didn’t think it would affect the new Master at all…

“…I’m sorry…” She said gently, stroking his hair. “I shouldn’t force you…but…you haven’t even had your first kiss…have you?” She asked; feeling concerned that he would never achieve that kiss, just like she hadn’t. A kiss denoted affection, and although she had been kissed in many places…no one had kissed her lips. It was forbidden as a whore, because it was easier to fall in love that way… “I don’t mean to rush you…” He just clung to her silently as she stroked his hair, smiling lightly. “I won’t push you in the future…I promise…” Suddenly, he let go of her and wiped across his eyes as if he’d been crying, then looked away, nodding.

“Yeah, don’t do it again.” Vegeta demanded weakly, trying to at least look like he was in control, even though they both knew he wasn’t, and that he probably never would be. For a moment, they stood awkwardly, then Vegeta coughed quietly. “…Don’t we have any customers yet?” Ayumi almost winced at the ‘we’ in his sentence. He wouldn’t have customers yet…

“U-Uhh…not to my knowledge, Vegeta…” She said quietly. “Maybe I should check though…” Sighing in dismay, she left him there, heading towards the Master’s office, her hands clutched together as she walked down the corridor, the room getting closer and closer. She knew that Frieza would be less than impressed with her interrupting him, but she had to know what he was going to do to the small man. It was driving her crazy just wondering about it. She needed a sense of knowledge, and she wanted it now. She stopped directly in front of his door and took a deep breath before she entered without knocking. “…Sir? Can we talk…? It’s about Vegeta…” Frieza’s eyes flicked up to stare icily into hers.

“What about him?”

Speaking of Vegeta, the small man was left standing in the corridor on his own, and as he watched Ayumi walk away, a feeling of guilt overcame him, causing him to sigh, leaning against Ran Fuan’s door. She had only been trying to help him, and he had been cruel towards her; shouting and being angry…it was unfair of him. It was also unfair towards Ran Fuan too…she was still waiting in there…waiting for him. She had no clue what was going on, and had prepared herself to have sex with him… He needed to tell her that he wasn’t going to do this…instead of just leaving her there…waiting… Turning around, he prepared to go into her room, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. What if she was ready to just pull him close and… His face went scarlet and he turned to the left and walked away. He’d better leave this to Ayumi to deal with… 

As he passed a door, he heard a pained cry, and before he could help himself, he twisted around and flung the door open, charging in to see Retasu being raped by a large man with a knife, the blade pressed to her neck as he pushed hard into her from behind, tears leaking over her cheeks, her eyes closed tightly. The sight made him sick to his stomach, feeling weak, his face going pale as he saw blood dripping down and staining the sheets they were on. He desperately wanted to help her, but he didn’t know what to do. He knew there was no point going to Frieza, the last girl had died because of his uncaring attitude, even though it was obvious they were losing business from customers who couldn’t wait…

“A-Ahhh!” Retasu’s sharp cry made his eyes narrow in fury as he saw the man’s hand squeezing her breast hard enough to crush it, her hands scrabbling at his to try and stop him. “N-NO! PLEASE!” The huge man ignored her request and that was the final straw for the young teen as he ran forward, punching the horrible man in the face.

“OW! FUCK!!” The brutish man yelled, his hand dropping from the whore’s breast to cover his eye, the other opening to gaze murderously at him. And, instead of feeling afraid and nervous, Vegeta glared murderously back, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the knife and pulled it away from Retasu’s throat, her eyes opening to look up at him in fear.

“V-Vegeta…n-no…” Her hand reached for him, but he jerked away, too angry and overcome with murderous rage to even hear her speak, his gaze locked with the cruel man behind her. “P-Please…Vegeta…stop…” A loud crack resonated through the room as she cried in pain again, a large red mark on her back, her tears flowing more freely than before as she trembled.

“SHUT UP, BITCH!” The large bastard of a man yelled, moving his hand and sliding out of her, not even caring to yank up his pants as he wrenched his hand out of Vegeta’s grip, before getting off the bed and approaching him, an angry look on his face. Vegeta stood his ground and shook with fury, the mark on Retasu’s back, and the pain in her face as she looked at him only building his rage further as he flicked his gaze between her and the man in front of him, causing the hairs on his arm to rise, as the bald man grew closer. “You fucking little bastard, how dare you?!” A hand grabbed his throat and lifted him from the floor, though it didn’t even faze him. “Do you want some, huh??” His back hit the wall as he was thrown into it, the other man advancing on him as he got to his feet, a hand rubbing his throat as he stood firmly, defiant.

“Get out of here Retasu.” Vegeta growled softly as he glared up at the bald man, his body automatically getting him ready to fight, surges of adrenaline pumping into him as some light reflected off the blade in the taller man’s hand. Retasu dashed from the bed towards him and he frowned, not understanding why, but not being given any time to think as the knife was swung forward and slashed across his cheek. Oddly enough, the small man only felt it go through his skin, and even though he could feel the blood dripping onto his hands, there was no pain. Blood pounded in the shorter’s ears, he was finding it difficult to think, but he charged forward, elbowing the other in the gut, and if he had felt normal, he would have smirked at the howl of pain he caused.

“You little bastard!!” Suddenly, a large hand closed around the small man’s throat again, choking him, making him unable to breathe, his soft hands scrabbling desperately at the hard one around his neck, though it did no good as he slowly felt his consciousness slipping away. Kicking his slim legs wildly, he struggled to escape, the grip on him tightening with every kick he landed, even though each kick was getting weaker, cutting off his airway and causing his vision to blur. He thought he heard a scream, but Vegeta was unsure, his body going numb, his arms dropping lifelessly from the hand on his throat, his legs stilling as his already-blurry vision started fading into black, his lungs burning for oxygen, but there was nothing he could do; it was too late. All of a sudden, he crashed into the far wall, his head smacking against it loudly, hearing a loud cry of his name before everything went black.

The large man grunted as he watched the limp body smash into the wall, Retasu jumping to life and rushing over, shaking Vegeta to try and wake him, though she was almost certain that the poor boy was dead. She had frozen in shock when her customer had slashed the knife across his cheek, and had just watched the violent exchange, too afraid and powerless to do anything to help, but when his body had struck that wall… Resting his head on her lap, a feeling of guilt hit the poor woman like a cold bucket of water. He’d gotten hurt trying to help her, and when he’d needed her help, she’d just watched. With grim determination, she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and called for help, knowing that it could make her customer angrier, but she felt she owed Vegeta that risk.

“Ayumi! Someone, help!”


	4. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When love is a gun
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Bad title, Vegeta as an uke, and a whore, degradation of Vegeta, yaoi, lemon, swearing, GokuxVegeta later on…etc
> 
> Disclaimer: LOL, Do I even need one? *points to name that does not say ‘Akira Toriyama’, ‘Ocean’, ‘FUNimation’, or any other the many other companies that own rights to the awesome show* Not mine…sadly =(
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

“He’s been sleeping for days…” Ayumi whispered to herself as she stroked her hand gently through Vegeta’s silky hair, sitting on the edge of his large bed, her other hand holding one of his, squeezing it lightly every few minutes, desperately hoping he would be alright, that he’d wake up, and smile at her again. She felt lost without him being around; it was like it had gone back to that night long ago when the Master had saved her, only…the Master was gone…leaving his son in his stead. She closed her eyes as if she were in pain and sighed, her hands tightening their grip on Vegeta, as she tried not to cry. He had been sleeping since that man had tried to kill him, which had been five days ago. Tomorrow was his birthday, and as much as she wanted him awake, another part of her wanted him to stay asleep for forever. Then he’d never have to give away his innocence…  
  
She had learned now, what he was to become.  
  
Upon her arrival into Frieza’s room the other day, she had inquired about what was to happen to the small man, the Master’s red eyes giving her a cold look, before a somewhat evil grin covered his features, unnerving her. It was almost obvious from the look in his eyes that he was not going to say a bodyguard or a chef, or something that Vegeta would accept, she knew what he was going to say before his hateful lips started forming the phrase.  
  
“Why, Vegeta is going to make a great prostitute, don’t you think?” The nasty lips curled into a mocking smirk at her, and she felt the intense urge to yell and complain on Vegeta’s behalf, to try and change the harsh creature’s mind by _any_ means necessary, even if she had to lose her dignity to save his. She wanted Vegeta to grow up and become happy, not be forced into something that she now _knew_ he wasn’t ready for; he had just admitted as much to her, and if he wouldn’t do it with someone he _knew_ and _liked_ , how was he going to do it with _strangers_?! She was unsure how he could be a whore for any male anyway; she was confused as to how that was going to work, after all, Vegeta didn’t have a va- She blanched as she realised how it could be done and hated Frieza even more for it, getting ready to turn and leave in disgust – she couldn’t do anything else – when she heard a cry for help.  
  
When she heard Retasu cry her name for help, she ran from Frieza’s room, not even caring that she was still being talked to; her need to help her friend greater than anything the cruel man had to offer. Luckily, she got to the room first, dashing in, her eyes widening as they landed on Vegeta, her body shaking with anger as she looked at the large man, who was too busy glaring at Retasu to even notice she had entered. With an angry growl, she dashed over to help Retasu try and pick up the small man, both of them managing to get him half-up before Frieza entered, livid. His blood-red eyes had swept over the whole scene, assessing the situation, and with a sneer on his face, he turned to the tall man.  
  
“Nappa! What happened here?” Those words had made Ayumi’s blood boil. Ask the _man_ what went on! Not the women, not the people you worked with, who wouldn’t _lie_ , ask the _stranger_! Nappa – still naked – had turned to him respectively.  
  
“Frieza, sir, I was just partaking of my whore when he burst in! He _attacked_ me for no reason! It was-”  
  
“FRIEZA!” Retasu’s patience had ended, and she’d yelled, pulling their attention. “I don’t think he’s _breathing_!!” With wide angry eyes, Frieza turned away from Nappa and had walked over, pulling Vegeta from the women’s grip and slinging him over his shoulder, holding onto him securely.  
  
“Someone call a doctor.”  
  
And that’s how she came to be here, stroking the smaller man’s hair. The doctor had instructed to just put him to bed and let God decide the smaller man’s fate, and then had left, just as Retasu and her had picked up Vegeta, and had struggled getting him to his room and into his bed, as none of he men would help. They’d laid him in the bed and covered him, but there was nothing else they could do now, except wait for him to wake, and it was driving her crazy to just watch him.  
  
As her fingers gently stroked over his face, she saw his eyelid flicker and gasped lightly, hope swelling in her chest as he moved on the bed, making a few sleepy noises of complaint. Her hand shook his shoulder, and his eyes opened, looking a little unfocused and exhausted.  
  
“Vegeta!” She gasped, pulling him into a hug, feeling his arms move up to rub his eyes, clinging tightly to him, afraid of him going to sleep that long again. He yawned next to her ear and shivered, hugging her back, his stomach growling violently, causing him to feel embarrassed and hug her more, confused as to why he felt so hungry, like he hadn’t eaten for days, unaware of his short coma.  
  
“A-Ayumi…I’m…so hungry…” He yawned again, trying to pull back so that he could get up and go and get some food, but she wouldn’t let go, shaking, her face buried in his chest. It was then he remembered his brawl with Nappa and he sighed, embarrassed by the fact that he had lost so badly. “Dammit, is Retasu okay?” He tried to get up again, but Ayumi firmly pushed him back down.  
  
“I-I was so worried…” She began, looking at him sadly, her fingers digging into his back from trying to hold him so close to her. “After I heard her screaming for help, I rushed in, and you were there, lying limply on her lap, and there was nothing I could do! Frieza rang a doctor later on to come and see to you, but there was nothing he could do either! It was so terrible, I-” Vegeta silenced her with a finger to her lips and hugged her closer, making her head rest on his chest to calm her. She had been looking hysterical, and he knew he needed to calm her down.  
  
“Its okay Ayumi, I’m here now…” He whispered, soothing her nerves and making her relax a little, though her firm grip around his waist didn’t lessen. “Can we talk in a little while? I’m really really hungry…” He asked, knowing that if he asked about Retasu again that she would probably get into further hysterics, and cause his aching head even more stress, which he couldn’t handle. Not right now, anyway. Right now, all the young man needed was some food and some rest. He was confused as to why Ayumi was overreacting over a little fight, and a doctor…he hadn’t been asleep that long, had he? Blinking his sleepy eyes, he glanced over at the window, judging roughly by the light that it was lunch time. He couldn’t have been asleep much longer than half of a day at most as it had been nighttime when he had found the brutish man hurting one of his friends and tried to put a stop to it.  
  
After a short while, he pulled back from Ayumi’s grip, though she did not let go of him at all, burying her face into his chest even further if it was possible, leaving him looking down at her with sad eyes. She seemed to be overreacting way too much for it to be just about him getting injured; it seemed like there was something deeper that was troubling her, that she was keeping from him, but why? Stroking down her back, he finally managed to make her look up at him, doing his best to seem happy and calm, a smile on his face in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  
  
The action, however, only seemed to make her more upset, clinging tightly to him, causing him to just lean back and wait for her to calm on her own, stroking her hair quietly. He had no idea of what to say to her, no way to cheer her up or make her smile, and he didn’t even know what the problem was, though it must be something pretty terrible for her to act this way around him. As far as the teen could remember, the woman had been so collected and never let things get to her until now, not even when she had lost some of her dearest friends did she act like this, and he was curious to know why, but knew better than to ask.  
  
An eternity passed before she finally let go, her hands dropping to her sides as she stared at the floor, looking both ashamed and upset about what had taken place, and he could not blame her. He too, did his best not to show his emotions; she had tried teaching him to do so from a young age, though he was not as practised with it as she was and occasionally slipped up, like last night. The problem with hiding his emotions was not just his age, but his experience too; he could not sit and watch one of the people he grew up with and cared about get hurt by someone else, whereas she could be the person getting abused and not care about it at all.  
  
Some part of him admired this, but another part of him told him that it was stupid, and that she shouldn’t have to do it at all.  
  
But she had no choice.  
  
“Vegeta…” Her voice was quiet as she gazed back up at him, guilt taking over her other emotions as she gripped his hand. “I want you to leave here as soon as you’re dressed, do you understand me?” His dark eyes stared at her for a few seconds, trying to see if this was some sort of joke, but finding nothing in her blue eyes to tell him that it was so. Frowning, he pushed the covers from his lower body, pulling his hand easily from hers.  
  
“What are you talking about?! I can’t leave here!” He exclaimed, sounding incredulous to her demand as he moved, getting out of the bed and stretching his arms. “Everyone here needs me! Who’s going to protect you if I go??”  
  
“You can’t protect us!” The black-haired woman whispered, moving some of her hair from her face as she got to her feet to match him, looking somehow desperate. “I know you want us to be safe, but there is nothing you can do!” Gritting his teeth, Vegeta glared at her, pulling on his shirt roughly, seeming angrier than she’d ever seen him.  
  
“I can fight.” He said stubbornly, buttoning the shirt up and turning away from her, angered that she was saying such things to him. He was a man, and she was nothing more than a woman; she was wrong! He could stop the women getting hurt, and he could—  
  
“You’ve been sleeping for days! I thought we had lost you…” Her words caused the teen to froze in his motions, looking at her in disbelief. “Your birthday is tomorrow, and the Master has plans for you that I couldn’t bear to see you put through… Vegeta…you can’t protect me, so please listen to me and protect yourself…” Getting over his shock at how long he had been knocked out for, he felt his anger rise again, turning back to snap at her.  
  
“I am not weak, and I will not run! The _Master_ can try whatever he wants; I’m not going anywhere!” Shaken by his words, Ayumi yelled out without thinking.  
  
“He means to make you a whore!”


	5. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When love is a gun
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Bad title, Vegeta as an uke, and a whore, degradation of Vegeta, yaoi, lemon, swearing, GokuxVegeta later on…etc
> 
> Disclaimer: LOL, Do I even need one? *points to name that does not say ‘Akira Toriyama’, ‘Ocean’, ‘FUNimation’, or any other the many other companies that own rights to the awesome show* Not mine…sadly =(
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13

The teen stared at the woman who had been like a mother to him for all of his life in complete and utter disbelief. She was just standing there, looking shocked at her own words, and somewhat regretful for saying them, one hand clasped over her mouth as the other held her hair over her shoulder, preventing it from getting in her face like it tended to often. He felt similar to how she looked right now; gobsmacked and shocked by what had been said, his mind trying to process the information and failing, leaving him to just ask again, incapable of understanding what she had just told him.  
  
Ayumi sat back on his bed in silence, obviously needing the support, as did he, but he didn’t want to appear weaker to her than he obviously already did. She didn’t even think he could protect any of his friends, and had admitted as much only a few minutes earlier, and the wound caused by her words still stung bitterly. Swallowing, he tried to appear calm.  
  
“W-What did you say?” His voice shook a little as he said the words, forcing himself to calm again as he waited for her answer, unsure as whether he should believe her or not. She mumbled through her hand in reply.  
  
“He…is going to make you a whore tomorrow…” Still not taking in the full extent of her words, he shook his head.  
  
“And how would you know this?” Guilt showed clearly on her face as she moved her hand and sighed, looking away from him.  
  
“His father…it was the deal if we wanted to look after you…” He tensed up and stared at her in silence. “I couldn’t leave you outside to die…you were innocent…” Moving over, the dark-haired teen sat on the bed next to her, not looking at her either, allowing the information to sink in properly before even attempting to speak again.  
  
“Why…didn’t you tell me of this earlier?” The young boy was unable to keep the sadness and tone of betrayal from his voice, and he felt her flinch visibly at his voice alone, ignoring what he had actually asked. “I could have tried to strike a bargain before now, or gotten a different job around here…I could have done something about it much earlier if you had just told me… Why didn’t you?” He could feel her guilt was almost tangible in the air the longer he spoke, and turned to look at her, knowing she wasn’t looking at him, finding the avoidance unbearable to deal with in the situation. “…Ayumi…”  
  
“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry Vegeta…” She said quietly, still not looking at him and making his wounds feel worse without even being aware of the fact she was doing so. If she had known, she would have immediately gathered him into her arms and apologised until she could no longer breathe, but this was not the case. “I didn’t think that Frieza would know of it, so when his father died, I thought…” She fell silent.  
  
“When did you learn he knew?” He whispered, not really sure if he wanted the answer at all.  
  
“You had been knocked out by the time I knew…I was waiting for you to wake up to tell you…” Sighing, she finally turned to look at him, her blue eyes full of regret. Looking away from her, Vegeta nodded numbly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
“I still can’t run…I’m in debt to them both…” He sighed softly. “I’ll have to try and bargain with him tomorrow.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s going to work…” She said quietly, her small hand moving to touch his again, holding it in a gentle manner. “I tried to bargain with him myself; he’s set on his father’s decision…and he almost seems to be enjoying the idea…” The teen’s dark eyes met hers for a moment, and she fell silent, looking down and realising her place. Of course Frieza was not going to bargain with her; she was a mere female, and not only that, she was a whore- correction, _his_ whore. He could punish her for doing anything if he so chose, and she couldn’t leave him now as she was counted as his property. Quietly, she looked to the side. “You’ll end up being his property tomorrow…” It was meant to be a warning for the young male, but he hadn’t heard her, seemingly shrugging it off and leaving the room in search of the food he had said he wanted.  
  
She shook her head quietly, her long raven hair swaying with the movements. The men thought they were so untouchable, but it just wasn’t true. She had known Frieza much longer than he had, and she knew that he was going to stand next to the decision of him becoming a whore. It was obvious from the way he had spoken to her when she had tried everything she could to change the pasty-skinned man’s mind that it was an impossible task—and when she said everything, she meant _everything_ that she had to offer in exchange was offered. Sighing, she turned to sit on her young friend’s bed, looking decidedly at the wall in front of her.  
  
Vegeta was going to be in for the shock of his life.  
  
And, even worse; there was nothing she could do to ease the pain, nothing she could say to make him change his mind and leave. When he had made up his mind, he was stubborn til the end on sticking with his first decision, and even though she loved him to pieces, that part of him was something she had never really liked. He never knew when to quit, or when he was already beaten, and Ayumi feared that he was going to be learning that very very soon.  
  
Striding down the corridors, the young teen had never felt so angry. He was being treated like a helpless child by the one person he had never thought would treat him that way. He wanted to be able to growl, or even be able to scream at her for implying that he was so weak, or even that his persuasion skills were not up to scratch for dealing with a situation with another man. But he knew what he was doing.  
  
To make him a whore would be illogical and ridiculous. There were no women who would dare to cheat on their husbands, or even pay to have sex, so it would be a waste of his talents. He could always be a form of protection for the women here, and he could fix broken chairs and things as well. He had many more uses than a job as stupid as that, and maybe the Master didn’t see it because he was too clouded with wanting to follow in his father’s footsteps.  
  
His anger almost evaporated at the thought. He would have liked to know who his own parents were, would have liked to grow up with them and follow in the footsteps of whomever his father was, like any other boy his age. But it was too late for that, and more than obvious that his parents never cared for him, after abandoning him where they had. He knew he shouldn’t care, but somehow he couldn’t help it, and he despised himself for that weakness.  
  
Twisting around, he slammed his fist into the wall, making a barely noticeable scratch on the dirty white wallpaper, his fist aching slightly from the contact. Pulling his fist away, he grit his teeth and carried on walking, not quite sure why he had done such a thing, but assuming that it was better that he had done so now as opposed to later.  
  
As he made his way past the Master’s room, the man himself left, smirking at him as he walked past, though he was too angry to notice that he was being made fun of. All he had seen was a glimpse of the other man, nothing more. He stormed his way through the rest of the mansion; ignoring the friendly voices of the women who were like his sisters as he entered into the kitchen, not finding much but a loaf of bread to eat. Annoyed but starving, he gave in to his hunger and started ripping chunks off, eating them with an appetite like nothing he had ever felt before.  
  
On the other side of the house, Ayumi finally got up from Vegeta’s bed, tossing her silky hair over her shoulder as she straightened out his sheets, knowing that if the new Master found one of the rooms in a shambles then he would punish them all for it. Not that the place was as good as it used to be, or that it’s reputation was the same either, but somehow, she prided herself on trying to keep it at the same high standard it had been when the first Master was in charge. She somehow felt she owed it to his memory.  
  
Feeling satisfied, she made her way to the door, stopping in her tracks when she noticed the other Master standing in the doorway, a somewhat evil smirk on his face as he looked over at her, his eyes cold and cruel as ever. Swallowing, she took a few steps back from fear and shock, cursing herself mentally as she realised what she had done. Frieza merely entered the room, closing the door behind himself as he began to speak, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
“I see that he has awakened…and just in time too.” There was a hint of amusement in his voice that sent chills down her spine and he moved closer to her, a wicked grin forming as he forced her to back into a corner. His cold hands moved to stroke her cheek and cup one of her breasts respectively; causing her to shiver in response to the cold as well as the touches themselves, his grin only widening at the reaction. “I’m going to like watching him being used and fucked like a woman.” He commented; making her feel sick as his hand began to rub against her in a slow way, not just her breasts but the flat of her stomach and ass, the hand on her face not moving except for a firm rub on her cheek. “Oh, your body is so warm and soft…it’s a shame that I’m not supposed to sample my own wares…” She grit her teeth at the implication, her eyes displaying all of the hate that she could feel for the being in front of her.  
  
“Of course, _Master_.” Ayumi spat the last word, turning her face away from his, making sure he knew that she had no interest in him whatsoever, though she really had no choice in who she would be to sleep with. The grip tightened on her face and she knew she had crossed his line, hearing his voice lower into a hiss as he snapped in her ear.  
  
“You should watch your tongue!” Her defiance seemed to be driving the thin man angrier by the second, but she didn’t let up, staring at him with empty eyes. “You don’t want to mess with me. Say anything else to the boy, and you’ll pay.” He warned, and she almost laughed at him, finding herself oddly amused at his threat. Eventually, he let go of her, taking a step back and looking over her body before exiting the room once more, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
By this point, Vegeta had finally taken his fill of food, leaving the kitchen and beginning to prepare for later that night; when the customers would begin to arrive in more bulk than usual, making sure that there was enough room to hold whomever might come through the doors expecting a good time. Clearing up broken glass from the bottles the day before, he sighed, feeling somewhat sorry for the girls once more.  
  
He had been insensitive in thinking that they had no rights, and deciding that what they said or wanted was unimportant, and he felt bad about it. He knew they hadn’t chosen to do the job, and that it had just been thrust upon them in their lives, and the pity he felt for some of them clouded his thoughts.  
  
Angela was so pretty and kind that she would have made an excellent wife to any man, but her father had gambled too much, and she had been taken from him to pay back his debts. She was fairly young, and had only been here for a few months, but she had already seemed to have lost a lot of her spirit within the cold walls.  
  
Retasu had been abused by her uncle from a young age and had run away, ending up here with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. The old Master had allowed her to stay on the condition that she would help him to pay off his debts, and she had agreed without even knowing what he had meant. And it had been work as a whore, or die on the street, so she had taken her chances here, where she was no better off than she had been at the beginning.  
  
Seripa had been working here for as long as he could remember, much like Ayumi had, and he had never asked either of them how they had gotten into this line of ‘work’ – if it could be construed as such – as he felt it was none of his business. He knew, however, that Seripa had two children somewhere, that were living with her husband, and that Ayumi had been the one to find him on the mansion’s doorstep and had spent most of her time with him. That was why she felt like a mother to him; because she had looked after him for as long as he could remember.  
  
He wished it had never happened to them, and silently vowed that he would never allow it to happen to anyone else.  
  
Little did he know what was going to happen to him the next day.  
  
He had plans, but so did the Master, and it was not up to him to decide his own fate.  
  
In his room, Ayumi cried.


	6. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When love is a gun
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Vegeta as an uke, and a whore, yaoi, lemon, swearing, etc
> 
> Disclaimer: LOL, Do I even need one? *points to name that does not say ‘Akira Toriyama’, ‘Ocean’, ‘FUNimation’, or any other the many other companies that own rights to the awesome show* Not mine…sadly =(
> 
> Chapter rating: R

Over breakfast, there was a tenseness in the air that could be rivalled by nothing else. The women could sense it, and the feeling of impending doom welled up in Ayumi’s breast as she looked over at Vegeta. There was a reckless glimmer in his eyes that she had never seen before, and it startled her. The complete and utter despair she had felt at the boy’s situation the previous night still clung to her like a veil, and no matter what she did, she could not shake the feeling that the Master was going to make good on the condition she so despised.  
  
Her heart ached to think of the male being used, abused and tossed aside like the rest of them, all for some sick man’s profits and pleasure. She so desperately wanted to tell him to run again; now more than ever as she saw Frieza enter the room, his cold gaze settling on the boy instantly. This was no real shock however; Vegeta stood out easily against the others due to his height and wide shoulders, so it would be hard to miss him in a crowd of women. A cruel smile grazed the demon’s lips.  
  
“Vegeta…I desire a word with you.” At this, Vegeta looked up and the fire in his eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of the fiend. “Come on boy, this will only take a moment.”  
  
A lead weight felt like it had plunged itself down the black-haired woman’s throat as the younger of the two stood up, following the evil man out of the hall, leaving her there in stunned silence.  
  
 _So soon…?_  
  
Unaware of what was going on, Vegeta only had one thing in his mind. He knew he had to try and stop the harsh tyrant before it was too late, though he knew deep in his heart that it was already past that. He knew he had to try his best to persuade the bastard to stop his whorehouse, or, failing that, ensure that there were safety measures put in store for the girls. It was the least he could do for all of their help and guidance over the years. He had already forgotten the warning Ayumi had given him earlier about Frieza’s plans due to his anger at the situation of the other women. He was so absorbed in this that it didn’t even occur to him that this could be a trap.  
  
Smirking, Frieza stopped just outside a bedroom door, turning to face the other as he opened it, revealing the man that had knocked the smaller out over a week ago, hate boiling in the younger man’s veins as he recognised the stranger. Nappa looked up, eyes scanning over him slowly with a somewhat thoughtful look on his face as Vegeta looked back at the Master, teeth gritted.  
  
“What is the meaning of this, Master? Why is he here?!”  
  
Calmness radiated from Frieza’s demeanour as he waved his arm, beckoning the other into the room. Grudgingly, the soon-to-be-whore walked over the door’s threshold, disliking the irritating silence that surrounded him. As Frieza and the bulky man exchanged glances, he felt angry; as if they knew something that he did not, and that the eye contact between them was one that conveyed a secret message that he was not supposed to hear.  
  
After a short while, the Master entered the room also, closing the door behind himself. As it fitted into its slot, Vegeta felt an odd sense of finality, frowning. He hadn’t got a clue of what was going on at all; wasn’t Frieza supposed to be talking to him for a minute only?  
  
Just as he was about to lose his temper at the situation, the Master spoke.  
  
“Your whore, sir.” A cold sweat covered the youngest man’s skin at the words, eyes widening at the smirk on the owner’s face. “I hope he meets all of your needs.” Twisting around to glance at Nappa then back at the Master, the young man felt trapped. Confusion pulsed through his veins. Whore? But he had no need for a whore! And more importantly, there were no women in the room either! A mocking laugh sounded from the pale man’s lips. “Show him, Nappa.”  
  
Confused beyond anything he had ever felt before, it didn’t even register what was going on until large arms grabbed at his shirt, tearing it from his body mercilessly. Yelling in shock, he tried to pull away, but was grabbed again, being yanked down toward where the bed was, unable to stop yelling. A few seconds later, a huge hand clasped over his mouth and chin, muffling his voice easily.  
  
“Shut up, slut. Your ass is my property.” The huge man slurred; the reek of alcohol and god-knows-what-else causing the already-foul stench of his mouth to become worse. At those words, his ‘mother’s’ warning almost slapped him in the face. Frieza leaned over him, grinning in a way that conveyed his sick enjoyment at the whole ordeal as he looked up at him, trembling in the grip.  
  
“I think that you owe Mister Nappa an apology for interrupting his time the other week, and this is the best way in order to do such.” Thoughts left the younger’s head as he just stared up in horror, not believing the words he was hearing. “Don’t fight him either, boy. I will be in here watching the whole time…” Frieza’s gaze looked back at his captor, then back down at him with a smirk. “I _love_ to see virgins deflowered after all.” A guffaw erupted from the largest man’s mouth.  
  
“He’s a _virgin_?” A disgusting grin covered the large face, eerily stretching the moustache as well. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Vegeta attempted to jerk his head away, doing his best to try and block out the conversation above him. He failed however, as the words ‘tight’ and ‘bleeds’ managed to get through, making him all too aware of his current position. He opened his eyes just in time to see the two others laughing at him as Frieza’s hands moved to pin his above his head by his wrists. “Don’t scream, kid. No one’s going to come for you.”  
  
The large hand moved from his mouth and he growled, not wanting to suffer the indignity of screaming or have any way to put one of the women in danger. If he yelled, they would come running and they would all get harmed, and possibly killed due to the Master’s uncaring attitude towards them. They were expendable to him; obviously he felt he could replace them all at a moment’s notice.  
  
But none of them were expendable to Vegeta.  
  
Staring up into the tyrant’s cold red eyes, he knew he hadn’t got a chance of convincing him to do anything for the poor women. The sick pleasure he was getting out of this showed that he was a man of power; knew it and would use it to his desires no matter what. Even as the trousers were ripped from his body much like the shirt, he didn’t make a sound. He refused to give them the satisfaction of his fear and shock any longer.  
  
But as his legs were forced open, panic rose in his throat, making him want to beg for them to stop. There was no chance that they would; the perverse expressions on their faces told him that straight out. Bile rose in his throat as he felt something pressing against him, unable to stop a cry of pain as it forced its way inside, tearing into his delicate flesh ruthlessly.  
  
Laughter burst around his ears as the pain lanced through him, tears slipping down his cheeks from the agony he felt. Eventually the pain lessened; his body going numb under the violence, his eyes unseeing as he was violated over and over, not able to count the amount of times he was bitten or hit.  
  
Defenceless, he lay there, unmoving until long after the rape was over and both men had left the room. Their laughter and cruelty burnt him like a flame as his lower half began to get feeling back, the throbbing in his lower regions causing him to curl up, as if he could protect himself if he did so. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks as he buried his face into his forearms, grasping his knees as best he could, the usual noises of the brothel taunting him.  
  
He had never felt so alone and abandoned in his life as he prayed for one of the girls to find him and comfort him, too afraid and in pain to get up to find someone. The idea of running into the Master or ‘Nappa’ ever again petrified him and made him feel like his blood had run cold.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Master’s office, Frieza and Nappa looked at each other over the large ornate desk that had once belonged to Frieza’s father, smirks on both of their faces.  
  
“So, Mister Nappa…how was he?” The pale owner asked; wanting to know if Vegeta was worth keeping on in the position or whether killing him would be a better option. He hated wasting his resources when he could make such profit. So was such that he never helped any of the whores when they were in trouble. Why he should go out of his way to ensure their safety was beyond him. He had no real use for them except to make money, and he didn’t rely on it for survival as his father’s working had already given him enough to live off for the rest of his life if he so wished.  
  
In his opinion, they took the risks when they decided to work for him, and that was that.  
  
“Tight.” Nappa responded, not saying much more until the owner raised an eyebrow. Taking this as a sign to continue, Nappa swallowed. “Very tight, extremely fuckable.” Looking up, his eyes met Frieza’s quietly. “Better than the last woman I had, even.” At those words, Frieza’s other eyebrow raised to join the other; the surprise showing on his face.  
  
“‘ _Better than a woman_ ’, you say?” The strange tone in the man’s voice caused Nappa to just nod, not sure whether this was seen as a good or bad thing. Frieza stood up and moved to look out of the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I did not think father was serious when he allowed that child to stay. A man to be a whore? It just seemed stupid…men don’t want to fuck other men usually…” He leaned slightly to rest an arm against the frame, his voice low. “I thought it was stupid; I only let you do that to him to take him off that high horse he put himself on…a punishment for interrupting, you could say. But now…”  
  
Silence reigned heavily between them as the owner trailed off, the other man squirming uncomfortably in his seat at the awkward feeling hanging in the air. Minutes passed before either broke it; the larger man only doing so in the hope that he could leave the tension faster.  
  
“But now…?” He asked, throat tight. The Master turned around to face him, a cruel expression on his pale features.  
  
Frieza just smirked.


End file.
